Tea Hunting
by Lil summoner yuna
Summary: When everybody decided to go hunting.PG13 For mild cussing I suck at summeries but there is a new charcter for now! lots of OOC * *CHAP. 8 UP* R&R PLEASE
1. the group forms and the madness begins

Title: Tea Hunting  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. It's a sad world hehe and we don't own anything else we might mention.  
  
Lil_summoner_yuna: Hey this is us (Spark-gurl my friend and me) You can call me Lil and my friend Spark cuse were too lazy to say our real names.  
  
Spark: I know especially me im really lazy*hehehe*  
  
Spark: Our story takes place at lil house yay well we all decide to go hunting but since we don't like Tea (for those who do we are sorry but we don like her for apparent reasons)  
  
lil: Our characters are going to be Yami, Yugi, Honda, Joey, Mai, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Malik, Yami Malik, Seto, Mokuba, and last but not lest Tea  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*=Scene Change  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
Together: well here we go with the story. Wet your pants everybody heheh  
  
At lil house:  
  
Spark: Hey guys we should do sum thin instead of sitting on our asses and not do any thing.  
  
Lil: hey I know lets go tea hunting instead of regular hunting.  
  
Joey: I thought we already went tea hunting?  
  
Lil: No dumbass that was Peguses hunting.  
  
Spark: Ya no shit Sherlock (sorry for people who like peguses)  
  
Malik: So wats the plan?  
  
Y.Bakura:I don't care as long as I can have sum thing valuable from her haha*polishes the millennium eye she stole, well actually ripped from peguses eye socket*  
  
Lil: I just want her head for my head collection*laughs and looks at all the heads she collected*  
  
Yami: Well let's gather some ideas.  
  
Lil: Yami your so cute when you think*huggles yami*  
  
Spark: Ill be in charge of the list hahahahahahahahahhahaha  
  
All: O_o  
  
Spark: WHAT STOP STARRING AT ME!!!!  
  
All:*Keeps staring*  
  
lil: You see, this is why we can't let Spark have her own fic.  
  
Everybody: Uh-Huh.  
  
Bakura: Well why don't we hunt the British way you know with us riding horses and hounds to track her down.  
  
Mokuba: Can we make this into a camping trip!(  
  
Lil: Well think about it  
  
Spark: Any more?  
  
Kaiba: Can we have high-teck crap!  
  
Lil: Anything else  
  
Yugi: Can we have an angry mob scene you know with torches and stuff!  
  
Yami: How about Chariots with Egyptian outfits!  
  
Malik: Why do we have to hunt Tea?  
  
Spark: *mouth hanging open*....  
  
Lil: You see Seymour Guados head? Malik: Yah y? p  
  
Lil: Cause me and Spark have a score to settle!  
  
Malik: Oh okay good enough for me! (  
  
Mai: Can we bring lots of makeup!  
  
Honda: How about an um.. MORTICYCLES!!!!  
  
Spark: Well which idea do we choose!  
  
Lil: um... I like yamis idea!  
  
Everybody else except Yami *awwwwwwwwwwww sniff* sniff*  
  
Spark: Hey that's not fair just because you like Yami doesn't mean you have to choose his idea! Ill choose and I choose all of them so here is the plan:  
  
We will ride chariots with horses and us dressed in Egyptian clothes with the hounds to track Tea down and we will have high-teck guns with radars and night vision goggles and we will camp at dawn to rest and bring motorcycles incase the horses die (don't look at me)  
  
Spark: That's it and Mai I don't know why the hell you wan to bring makeup but go knock yourself out bring it.  
  
Lil: Okay good now LETS LOCK AND LOAD!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Ill bring the guns, ammo, and, goggles.  
  
Mokuba: Ill bring the camping equipment.  
  
Bakura: Ill get the hounds.  
  
Y.Bakura: And ill get the horses with Yami Malik.  
  
Yami: Ill get the chariots and clothes.  
  
Honda: Ill get the Motorcycles with Joeys help.  
  
Spark: Ill get the food!  
  
Lil: Ill get my Aeons and Evil Chibi Plushies with guns =D  
  
  
  
Author notes:  
  
Will everyone bring his or her stuff? Anyone whanna give us stuff so we can use?  
  
Spark: What's with the fuck*** questions! Get started with the next Chappie!  
  
Yugi,Mokuba, Bakura: *Puppy Dog Eyes* Please Read and Review Tankz =) 


	2. Crazy Pysco Spark

Title: Tea hunting  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any thing else that we might mention here.  
  
Lil: and for anyone who hates our story and didn't review screw you this what are story is about a funny one ok so don't hate the players hate the game!!!!!!!  
  
Spark: okay then now on with the story yay!!!!  
  
In the woods:  
  
Everyone: we brought our stuff ^_^  
  
Lil: ok were ready and we have our angry/chariot/Egyptian style/high teck/ect mob *whew*.  
  
Lil: We hunt day and we don't camp till night any questions?  
  
Spark: um when can we have our torches out and lit?  
  
Lil: during the night ok any more questions.  
  
Spark: hey hey supposedly that we already lit our torches can we leave them lit cause it looks cool.  
  
Lil: yea fine leave it lit anymore questions?  
  
Spark: hey hey hey what happens if the mob gets separated?  
  
Lil: stay in the mob.  
  
Spark: but if we do get separated shouldn't we have a secret spot so we can be one big mob again.  
  
Lil: no just stay with the mob any more questions.  
  
Y. Malik: hey shouldn't she deserve a fair trail?  
  
Lil and spark: ok that's it back of the mob!!  
  
Y. Malik: what I waited all morning for this spot!!  
  
Lil & Spark: ok out of the mob!!!  
  
Y. Malik: fine this mob blows!  
  
Spark: fine Y. Malik you can come back.  
  
Y. Malik: yay ^_^  
  
Yami: lets go  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~In the woods still**~*~**~*~**~**~*~  
  
Lil: (with camcorder) day one no signs of tea. Everyone is grumpy and Yami is looking hotter than ever (turns camcorder around facing Yami) and he has a nice ass too.  
  
Spark: will you shut up about yami!!!!!! .  
  
Lil: fine (tosses camcorder to yami) here yami you film for a while.  
  
Yami: ok  
  
Mokuba: I m bored and tired and kaiba here wont let me touch his brief case =(  
  
Yami: (filming) lil is soo hot "she has a nice ass too"  
  
Lil: thanks ^_^  
  
Honda: im soo hungry  
  
Lil: shut up you wakka impersonator.  
  
Honda: how do I look like wakka from ff10?  
  
Wakka: (comes out of no where) hey brudda we look the same cause we have the same hair shape ya.  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Honda: ok I get it now  
  
Wakka: good I be going now ya so see ya.  
  
Y. Bakura: who hell was that  
  
Mai: yea who was he?  
  
Spark: that was wakka from final fantasy 10 Honda knows him because I let him borrow my game.  
  
Honda: so there.  
  
Bakura: I think we should stop for a while.  
  
(All of a sudden spark rips off her Egyptian clothes and reveals her army outfit)  
  
Spark: of you lazy sons of bitches you wanna rest you have to work to earn it so go go go now move it move it!  
  
Joey: you shouldn't have done that Bakura  
  
Yugi: shut up Joey or you'll make it worse (grabs a mallet and smacks Joey on the head).  
  
Joey: x_x  
  
Mai: I m gonna ruin my fresh coat of nail polish on my nails.  
  
Spark: Bakura up that tree now, Mai grab those rocks, Yami, Joey, Honda hunt for food these cans wont last cause Joey eats them all.  
  
Joey: hey that's not true.  
  
Lil: oh yea here is a picture of you with all the food I had on your bed.  
  
Joey: oh um.I uh..  
  
Lil: uh huh yup you ate it all.  
  
Spark: lil, go get water now now now  
  
Lil: yes sergeant bitch  
  
Spark: that's Lieutenant Bitch to you oh and Mokuba and Yugi go hunt for firewood now now now!  
  
Mokuba & Yugi: Yes Sir, I mean Mam I mean Sir I mean. whatever!  
  
Spark: Don't you back sass me you little midgets!  
  
Spark: Rest of you stay with me Bakura: I'm on top of the tree what do you want me to do now!  
  
Spark: *acting all sweet and stuff* BAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP IN THAT TREE! GET DOWN YOU MIGHT GET HURT!  
  
Bakura: O_o Okay...  
  
Lil: Now everybody go do your thing-a-magigi  
  
Spark:*rips of army suit and has under there her Egyptian suit* Hi everybody *starts to glomp Bakura when he got off the tree and starts to glomp Yami Malik, Malik, Yami Bakura, Kaiba* Hehe soft..  
  
(One hour later)  
  
Everybody comes back all tired and stuff.  
  
Lil: *Lalala smells flowers*  
  
Spark: What the hell is with the flowers!  
  
Lil: Huh? Oh these they are to feed my aeons. Oh aeons!  
  
All aeons come and eat then leave  
  
Spark: Awwww Ifrit likes Joey!  
  
Ifrit: ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO  
  
Joey: Ahhhhhhhhh HELP ME HES TRYING TO EAT ME ALIVE THE DAMN BASTARD!  
  
Lil: YOU GOT MY IFRIT MAD YOU DUMBASS IFIRIT USE HELLFIRE!  
  
Spark: HEY LEAVE JOEY ALONE * starts to pet Joey*  
  
Malik: ummm... Joey ate your live replica of live Jell-O Yami Bakura  
  
Spark: OH did he. cant get mad must not kill Joey... breath 1, 2, 3 wows those anger management classes really work! Too bad I can't thank them. there all dead I guess they couldn't handle my anger. Oh well one loss or maybe there were like 1 thousand can't remember but it isn't important now is it!  
  
Everybody trying to stay on Sparks good side: Uh-Huh hehe.. ^_^" Lil: can I still use Hellfire?  
  
Spark: NO!  
  
Lil: fine be gone Ifrit!  
  
Ifrit vanishes away.  
  
Y. Malik: we should camp out for the night ill set the tents.  
  
Y.Bakura: ill help you.. Im not being nice or soft im just fucken bored  
  
Kaiba: * fiddles with his briefcase *  
  
Malik: Kaiba what's in the briefcase?  
  
Honda & Mai: Ya what's in there  
  
Kaiba: noooooooooooothing hehe  
  
Mokuba: get him Yugi  
  
Yugi acting like a rabid dog: Grrrrrrrrrr im hungry mommy ill think ill tenderize Kaiba  
  
Yami: Break it up we can torture Kaiba tomorrow * sinister laughter* HAHAHHAHAHA  
  
Lil: Cute when you laugh  
  
Spark: NO ONE TOUCHES KAIBA OR TOURTERS HIM BUT ME GOT IT YAM!  
  
* Spark punches Yami in the face some teeth flying out*  
  
Kaiba: Yay ^_^  
  
Lil: nooooooooooooo * uses authors power to fix Yami and to heal Yami *  
  
Everybody else: Awwwwwwww man now hes a pretty boy like Bakura!  
  
Spark: hey I think Bakuras a cute pretty boy ^_^  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Authors notes: What will happen next PLEASE GIVE US STUFF TO HELP DEFEAT TEA OR ANY "EVIL" THING WE MIGHT SEE  
  
Spark: Oh and you better review I had to waste a lot and I mean a lot of soda and sugar.  
  
Lil: I just wasted some Lemonade with sugar hehe  
  
Everybody: Please READ & REVIEW THANKZ HEHE 


	3. Seymour and Pegasus we meet again and Sp...

Disclaimer: you know the drill plus u cant sue us cause were broke and if u did we have yugi as our lawyer.  
  
Lil & Spark: thank you for the lovely reviews and gifts! There will be something on the bottom for all the reviewers!  
  
Reviewers: ^_^  
  
Spark: any ways on with the fic  
  
Tea hunting part 3:Seymour and Pegasus we meet again and Spark-gurl NORMAL!!! And fat Joey  
  
In the woods:  
  
Lil: yay we can camp out now! Thank you Lerian for the food ^_^  
  
Spark: just make sure that Joey doesn't eat it all.  
  
Joey: what I can't help it I eat a lot and to tell you guys the truth im actually fat I just wear a corset to make me look skinny (rips off corset to reveal a lot of fat rolls)  
  
All: ewwwwwwwwww  
  
Yugi: my eyes it burns ahhhh save me  
  
Spark: cool (pokes fat rolls with a stick)  
  
Yami: Joey you need to see jenny Craig  
  
Lil: uh huh here yugi wear this (hands sunglasses to yugi)  
  
Yugi: thank u lil ^_^  
  
Lil: kawaii (hugs yugi)  
  
Yami: ahem  
  
Lil: yes oh sorry yami but yugi is so cuite and he looks like a giant teddy bear. But I still love you.  
  
Yami: ok then  
  
Mai: so what are we gonna do that's a lot of rolls for dumb-ass here to lose.  
  
Mokuba: I have an idea we can have Honda and Kaiba here be his training coaches so he can lose weight.  
  
Honda: ok then lets do it  
  
Kaiba: there's no way im gonna teach that shit head to lose weight.  
  
Spark: oh yes you are (sprays command spray on Kaiba)  
  
Lil: thank you Yami nikki, Jennifer, and chibi nikki ^_^  
  
Kaiba: yes master im at your command  
  
Spark: Kaiba you must train Joey so he can lose weight  
  
Kaiba: as you wish master  
  
Spark: that's good  
  
All: bye you guys see ya soon  
  
Lil: now that there gone we can explore the mysteries of Kaiba's brief case. Kapeish  
  
Bakura: k but let me go ka-piss  
  
Y. Bakura: me to  
  
Malik: oh no you don't (whacks with them with the mallet Kalitra gave us)  
  
Y. Malik: we want to see you guy's shit in your pants  
  
All: starts to open Kaiba's briefcase ooooooooo  
  
All of the sudden Kaiba comes out of nowhere and shuts and grabs his briefcase and walks away  
  
Spark: okay.. that was weird  
  
All: O_O spark is.... NORMAL!!!  
  
Lil: I guess hell froze over and everyone is normal but could this be the end of our insanity nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: o crap hell froze over AGAIN.. Wait. how come im not nice?  
  
Y. Malik: well no duh dumass it's no surprise WE ARE YAMIS WE ARE DARKNESS GET THAT THREW YOUR HEAD!  
  
Spark: hey don't yell at Y. Bakura (whacks Y. Malik with the mallet) opps im sorry did that hurt?  
  
Y. Malik: ouchies x_x  
  
Spark: ooo im sorry (kisses Y. Malik's bobo)  
  
Lil: Quick we need lots of sugar ASAP  
  
Mai: lil don't you have that mini E.R. that you can take us to  
  
Lil: yea but its for toys oh well spark is like a toy lets go  
  
Kaiba: we are back everybody look at Joey  
  
All: looks at Joey ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh he's skinny  
  
Lil: Hey Kaiba take Spark to my toy E.R  
  
Kaiba: OKAY ^_^ (grabs Spark and throws her over his shoulder runs)  
  
Spark: Hey Kaiba what are you doing? Where are we going anywayz? Hey Kaiba did you know you have a fine ass!!!  
  
Mokuba: hurry the Magical School bus is about to leave!  
  
Everybody gets on the bus  
  
In the bus  
  
Honda: this bus ride is boooooooooring  
  
Bakura: hey why don't we play a game! ^-^  
  
Spark: Bakura your soooooo cute and so is Y. Bakura, Kaiba, Malik, and Y. Malik hehe  
  
Lil: okay. lets play truth or dare  
  
Mokuba: weare here! Kaiba: hey Mokuba who said you can drive!!! YOUR ONLY 10 YEARS OLD!  
  
Mai: hey I drove when I was 9  
  
Joey: thank god no one knew you, you would have killed us  
  
Lil: okay let's get off before Spark loses her insanity  
  
Kaiba, Bakura, Y. Bakura, Malik, Y. Malik: Hey why is Spark looking at us weird! O_O  
  
All: looks at Spark she drooling all over the floor  
  
Spark: CUTIES YAY (starts chasing Kaiba and the other)  
  
Joey: lets taker her in before she makes a scene  
  
Honda: I think she already made a seen (everyone looking at her)  
  
Bakura: Hurry I got Spark and she drooling all over me and looking at me with big dreamy eyes!  
  
Inside the Toy E.R  
  
Lil in her doctor outfit  
  
Lil: hmmm according to this I have a new nurse and his name is Seguses Craddo (well call him S.C for short)  
  
S.C: hmmmm she looks.weird  
  
Kaiba, Y. Bakura, Bakura, Malik, Y.Malik: weren't you dead after we took you head and threw you in that small swamp?!?!  
  
S.C: Yes it's true we combine our powers together by the toxic play-do that was thrown in the swamp.  
  
Spark: o play-do starts playing with play-do (accidentally swallows some)*cough**cough* ewwwwww salty  
  
Yugi: oo she's glowing perrdy colors  
  
Lil: according to this her symptoms are normality, fangirlity and NOW radiation  
  
Yami: OMG now shes a radiated fangirl! Quick do something!  
  
Lil: Nurses hold her down and let me shove down 100gallons of sugar down her throught  
  
Malik: is that healthy for her?  
  
All: YES ITS WHAT SHE EATS FOR FOOD SOMETIMES  
  
Malik: o okay then keep going  
  
Yami: she coming back to normal her radiation is going away a little and her fangirlty is gone and is back to insanity  
  
Yugi: YAY wait... before we fix her back to normal do we really want her to become normal?  
  
All: hmmmmm... lets think..should we keep her sanity or not?  
  
To be continued....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Authors notes:  
  
All: Okay should we keep Spark's insanity or no you decide and who can ever give us some ideas, opinions, or want to be in our next chapter tell us. Read and Review  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: Should Spark-gurl keep her insanity yes or no? YOU DECIDE! AND PLEASE GIVE US SOME STUFF THANKZ  
  
READ & REVIEW 


	4. Spark thinks of hot Wings and other frea...

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh sad isn't it.  
  
Lil: anyway umm you people need to review more cause im afraid that I might have to shut my story down if I don't get enough reviews I think im losing my hyper ness eep that's not good.  
  
Spark: maybe she needs to see her own E.R heheh  
  
Lil: oh crap shut up the fuck up Spark your supposed to be unconscious and normal (whacks spark with mallet)  
  
Spark: hot wings X_X  
  
All: o.O  
  
Lil: well anyways our new winner to be in my fic is. Kalitra, A Misstress of OOC. Yay cause she is so nice. Can I call you Kalitra for short?  
  
Kalitra: yup ^_^  
  
Yami: on with the fic  
  
At the toy E.R.  
  
Yugi: im sleepy  
  
Joey: I want to eat a Mallo.  
  
Kalitra: what the hell is that?  
  
Spark: *starts to mumble* it's a duck egg, except that the baby duck lives in the egg and is dead and all you have to do is boil it and eat it.  
  
All: ewwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
Yugi starts crying  
  
Spark: but hey its gooooooooood  
  
Mai: alleluia spark is crazy again kinda I think ^_^"  
  
Segasus: doc her crazy pressure is going up and down  
  
Lil: WHAT! HOW COULD WE REVIVE HER! Yugi: I know ^_^ lets send her to wacky land  
  
Kalitra: YAH ILL DRIVE!  
  
Bakura: too risky  
  
Kaiba: why is that?  
  
Y. Bakura: cuse its hard to find you ass hole  
  
Bakura: yup ass hole  
  
Mokuba: awww I need to take a shit now  
  
Kalitra: Malik is in the bathroom and hes taking a long time to  
  
Yami: hey whats that sound!  
  
Y. Malik: sounds like a child  
  
Mai: lets go check it out maybe hes rapping a child!  
  
All go to the bathroom  
  
Everyone sees chibi Malik throwing things down the toilet  
  
Kalitra: Awwwwww how cute!  
  
Mokuba: I wonder how he got so small?  
  
Honda smilling and holding the chibi spray can  
  
Joey: jeez' how ya do dat?  
  
Honda: throw him in the toilet and let him have it  
  
Chibi Malik: Duckie go down the hole  
  
Kalitra: isn't that's Yugis duckie?  
  
Yugi: noooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Yami: ill buy a new one  
  
Lil: aww yami your so sweet  
  
Spark yelling  
  
Spark: DID YOU MOTHERFUCKERS FORGET ABOUT ME YOU DUMNASSES *EXCEPT KALITRA SHE TIGHT*  
  
Lil: SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH! *wacks Spark with another mallet*  
  
Spark: LOOK! MORE HOT WINGS!  
  
All: O_o okay...  
  
Chibi Malik: Millenium Rod go down the hole  
  
Y. Malik: noooo * dives for it in the toilet*  
  
Yami: Idiots  
  
Kaiba: you said it  
  
Seguses: LIL SPARKS SUGER RUSH IS GOING DOWN!  
  
Lil: we need suger stat!  
  
Kalitra: uhhh where out of suger...  
  
Lil: damn  
  
To be Countinued.. or is it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N  
  
Lil: well guys review and give us bags of suger so Spark wont die.  
  
Kalitra: yah and don't worry ill still be in the next chapter YAY  
  
Spark: Hot wings! Bring Hot Wings!  
  
Y. Malik: and some anti-chibi spray HURRY!  
  
Chibi Malik: paper go down the hole  
  
Spark: HEY THAT WAS MY DAMN ESSAY YOU OWE ME AN ESSAY!  
  
Chibi Malik: Hi im Malik im only 2 1/2 years old  
  
Lil: Please Read&Review or I will have to shut it down which I really don't want to do. 


	5. remember christmas pasthell part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else I mention ok.  
  
Lil: hey everybody its me lil here and with one crazy spark  
  
Spark: hot wings yummy ^-^  
  
All: O.o  
  
Y.Bakura: are we still hunting tea huh cause im getting annoyed  
  
Spark: not for a while cause we are gonna tell what the fuck we did on Christmas vacation.  
  
Kaiba: noooooooooo not that shit I still have bad images in my head  
  
Mokuba: common Seto it was just a game ^-^.  
  
Yami: a funny ass game at that ^_^  
  
Mai: ok enough lets tell the readers so we don't give out anything  
  
Bakura: awww Mai  
  
Yugi: oh yea malik is still a chibi so we now call him chibi malik at the moment.  
  
Malik: (still chibi) don't forget the cameos (special guests)  
  
Y. Malik: true true  
  
Lil: shut up and lets go with the damn story!!!!! .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(at lil's house)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
lil: hoeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! spark don't steal the sugar I need it to make sweets.  
  
Spark: (in ninja suit) never muhahahahahahahaha.  
  
Lil: you leave me no choice (grabs phone) hello speedys wings in need you to bring me a big ass bucket of hot wings. I don't care how much it is put it on seto kaiba's account.  
  
Kalitra: that's a lot of money don't ya think?  
  
Lil: it's the only way to keep her quiet for a few hours.  
  
Chibi Malik: cookies I wanna cookie gimme cookie now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kalitra: ever since Honda turned him into a chibi its been hell for the last couple of days and months.  
  
Chibi Malik: ooooooooooo kalitwa said bad word.  
  
Kalitra: why you little..  
  
Chibi Malik: waaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ding Dong  
  
Lil: thank god who is it?  
  
Speedys Deilevery  
  
Lil: oh my god is Sepiroth from final fantasy 7.  
  
Kailtra: isn't he the one who killed arieth.  
  
Lil: yup but now its all coming together.  
  
Sepiroth: huh  
  
Kalitra and lil: (grabs Sepiroth) come in wont ya  
  
Sepiroth: (tied to a chair) ahhhh ill get you two for this.  
  
Lil: nope your just perfect bait to bring out my friend spark.  
  
Sepiroth: what is she crazy  
  
Chibi malik: yup she stoles sugar to eat.  
  
Lil: ooook everyone man your battle stations.  
  
Spark: *sniff sniff* it smells like hot wings yay  
  
Kalitra: she's almost there  
  
Spark: wow that's one big ass hot wings and what's this, its sepiroth yay!!!! ^_^  
  
Chibi malik: now pull the lever.  
  
*Cage falls on spark*  
  
Spark: let me go right now  
  
Lil: give back the damn sugar now  
  
Chibi malik: yea  
  
Kailtra: hurry sepiroth cant handle a lot of this  
  
Sepiroth: must leave this mad house  
  
Lil: shut up you baka!!!!!!!  
  
Spark: ok ill tell you in the closet there's a secret passageway to the sugar in the closet ok so touch any thing or you will see the hell in me.  
  
Lil: ok ok ^-^'  
  
*In Sparks room*  
  
Kailtra: wow this is whoa  
  
Lil: yup spark stole a lot of posters of malik, kaiba, y.malik, bakura, and y.bakura  
  
Chibi malik: oooo look its me but bigggggggg I wanna be big again  
  
Lil: this is the closet (opens it) grab a bucket yall  
  
All: ok  
  
* walks in passage way*  
  
lil: wow how much did she steal to make it look like this.  
  
Kalitra: damn  
  
Chibi Malik: its like a gold mine but with sugar.  
  
Lil: hoeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Something's moving in the sugar.  
  
Kalitra: (grabs mallet) what ever it is I got it.  
  
*Pow bam crack* Chibi Malik: look who it is  
  
Lil: its Y.bakura, Kaiba, and Y.Malik  
  
Kaiba: need air  
  
Y.bakura: need food  
  
Y.malik: need bathroom  
  
Chibi Malik: oooooo big crazy me yay  
  
Y.Malik: oh crap  
  
Lil: how did you get here I thought you went tree cutting with the others  
  
Kaiba: we did go with them but we forgot the axe at home so we drove back but the all of a sudden I saw spark and blacked out.  
  
Y.Malik: true and we found our self's here in the sugar mines  
  
Y. Bakura: what are you all doing here?  
  
Lil: getting sugar what else.  
  
Kalitra: ok no fighting lets get the sugar and go  
  
Chibi Malik: lets go everyone  
  
All: yay  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Spark: weeeeeee so that's were I put you guys, now I have sepiroth and added him to the Bishonen list.  
  
Lil: well cookies are done and stuff and we have nothing better to do so lets try to find the others and help with the tree  
  
Sepiroth: whatever it takes to get out of this mad house  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*At the tree lot*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Honda: are you sure this is the place mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: yup this is the place my friend told me or I hope so  
  
Jounochi: who ever your pal is they told you a weird place to cut trees  
  
Yami: I think so where is the manager of this place it says do not cross  
  
Mai: maybe so or it's a prank the owner is playing]  
  
Bakura: oh well lets get the tree and run  
  
*lil and gang come out of the car*  
  
Lil: hi guys what's with all the stalling get the tree  
  
Spark: oooh get this one this one please *points to a apple tree*  
  
All: ^_^' um.spark that's an apple tree  
  
Spark: sooooo I happen to like apple sauce with my hot wings  
  
Mai: gross *throws up in a corner*  
  
Jounochi: careful mai don't ruin your makeup  
  
Kalitra: we have a guest here's sepeiroth  
  
Seperioth: noooooooooo the evil crazy bitches  
  
Kalitra & lil: were not crazy you moron  
  
Chibi Malik: ooooooooooo more bad words  
  
*hears a gun shot*  
  
Some dude: GET OUT OF MY LAND *shoots at random*  
  
Everybody: ahhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
To be continued!??!?!?  
  
An: well like my story so far ok so Christmas ended a long time ago so there's the holiday spirit in all of us I think ^-^  
  
Yugi: so hey Read and Review ok pewees  
  
Chibi Malik: hey im the kawaii one here  
  
Y.malik: need anti chibi spray fast life has been hell.  
  
Bakura: R&R 


	6. christmas pasthell part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else I mention or characters and items that I use in this fic. I'm really broke cause all my money was spent playing DDR weeee  
  
Lil: hello their everyone, welcome to another installment of remember Christmas past/hell currently spark is having a bishounen spree ^-^'  
  
Spark: yay bishounen me so happy *hugs kaiba, and the others*  
  
Kaiba: im dying here O.O  
  
Chibi Malik: now you know how I felt  
  
Kalitra: its not over yet *gives chibi malik a hug*  
  
Chibi Malik: x_x help im dying  
  
Lil: that's how its supposed to feel duh  
  
Chibi malik: well sowwy  
  
Spark: well why don't we get this party started ok *pulls out a tree with decorations*  
  
Mai: where did you get the tree?  
  
Spark: well when the guy was shooting at random I snuck around and cut the tree.  
  
Honda: *looks at axe* well you damaged our only axe  
  
Lil: its ok we can get new ones their only 1dollar  
  
Jounochi: really where?  
  
Yami: the dollar tree store of course that's where they bought your birthday present  
  
Jounochi: really so that's why those sneakers lasted for a week  
  
Mai: you too better buy me something expensive for my birthday and Christmas gifts  
  
Lil: yami first you ruin everyone's birthday place and now Christmas.  
  
Kalitra: yah whats wrong with you!!! *Whacks yami with a mallet* Yami: x_x ouch what did you do that for huh!!!  
  
Kalitra: you need to learn your lesson  
  
Yugi: yami got an ouches hahaha  
  
Yami: silence you  
  
Kaiba: geez when you both fight its interesting  
  
Mokuba: why do you say that kaba-san?  
  
Kaiba: cause I said so ok and what's with the san part?  
  
Malik: well you see lil and spark are taking Japanese class and well their teaching it to mokuba  
  
Mokuba: hai ^-^  
  
Mai: Jounochi-kun anata wa kawaii  
  
Jounochi: what??  
  
Bakura: she said your cutie Jounochi  
  
Yami bakura: yup you dimwit  
  
Honda: hey jounochi still has half of his brain left  
  
Mai: more like 20 percent  
  
Kaiba: no wait its 15 percent left  
  
*Everyone argues about jounochi's brain size and how much is left*  
  
lil: this is fun *grabs a camcorder*  
  
Spark: everybody shut up we need to get this party started.  
  
*All stop talking*  
  
lil: fine lets go shopping *grabs car keys* whose coming with me  
  
Mai: I know I am I have a huge shopping spree to do *brings out a list of never ending pages*  
  
Lil: why the list Mai-san you almost have everything you want in your room event the new styles from Paris France!  
  
Spark: look who's talking Lil you still have your list and mine that's why we shop this Christmas.  
  
Yami: *looks at his list* who to give presents to lets see here aha! *Mumbles and writes things on list*  
  
Yugi: yami-kun what are you mumbling about?  
  
Jounochi: yah Yami what's up with you and the list are you giving everyone a gift?  
  
Yami: silence im gonna give everyone a gift cause I just saved up enough money to afford everyone gifts this year  
  
Yugi: I liked your homemade gifts  
  
Honda: I didn't I got a toothpick statue of me  
  
Mokuba: hey what you guys talking about here?  
  
Bakura: I overheard that they are talking about what to give everyone for Christmas and yamis homemade gifts last year  
  
Mokuba: oh ok hey yami next time when you try to make something ask us for help *holds up a tattered scarf*  
  
Yami: why do I have people hate me about my homemade gifts isn't there anyone who like my gifts!!!!  
  
Bakura: well I have to admit I really like the socks you made *holds up socks*  
  
Lil: and this picture frame that you made me ^_^  
  
Yami: that's nice to hear but this time im gonna give you guys the best gifts you got ever!!!!  
  
Chibi Malik: *hiding behind a plant* hehehe sure you will yami just you might have some accidents on the way *laughs insanely*  
  
Kalitra: *with a camcorder* this is too kawaii to pass up  
  
Chibi Malik: whose there? *Looks around*  
  
Kalitra: *hides behind couch* hope he didn't see me there and I think its time for his nap time  
  
Chibi Malik: nooo its 12:00 its time for my...N.A.P  
  
Kalitra: that's the word I wanted to hear *pops out from couch*  
  
Chibi Malik: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo not the nap anything but that!!!  
  
Y.malik: you gonna need it all you've been doing is bitching around and spying on people especially the girls  
  
Y.bakura: yah those are our jobs except we don't spy on girls that's jounochi's job  
  
Jounochi: hey just because I have a passion you don't use me as a scapegoat.*realizes what he was saying* uh oh  
  
Mai: you what . you pervert  
  
Yugi: ooo jounochi is in trouble he got caught by Mai  
  
Kaiba: don't look so innocent yugi you were part of jounochis group too looking at mai and the girls here  
  
Chibi malik: muhahahahaha you got caught by kaiba  
  
Kalitra: all right partys over *grabs chibi malik*  
  
Chibi Malik: nooooooooooo *struggles in kalitra's arms*  
  
Mai: that's the least of our problems  
  
To be continued.  
  
An: well that was part two of the oddness wait till the story continues  
  
Yugi; I was framed I tell you please believe me help me my fan girls  
  
Bakura: oook well I say read and review ok  
  
Yugi: I wassssssssss framed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. more christmas memory madness and new ch...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I wish I did but all my money went to DDR and Anime DVD's got to see anime ^_^  
  
Lil: hello everyone *waves at everyone wearing a judge outfit* welcome to our Christmas special, while everyone here is stuffed with eggnog were having a trial to prove if yugi is innocent or not. So sit back relax and have some eggnog or some other type of drink.  
  
Spark: hey I get to be a bailiff cool with my own gun *laughs insanely*  
  
Everyone: spookayyyyyyyyyyy O.O  
  
Chibi malik: whose my lawyer, huh tell me cause im to young to defend myself unless.  
  
Kalitra: ill be the jury ^_^  
  
Yami: umm I don't think so kalitra  
  
Kalitra: why  
  
Mai: cause you love chibi malik soo much  
  
Yugi: (comes out in a prisoners outfit with hand cuffs) I was framed I tell you my fan girls where are you when I need you  
  
Jounochi: getting a little kinky are with these handcuffs this I like  
  
Mai: pervert *hits jounochi with mallet*  
  
Lil: by order of my giant headache here I declare Chibi malik guilty of all pervert charges court dismissed boy I need an aspirin.  
  
Bakura: *hanging Christmas lights* yami bakura help me please  
  
Y. Bakura: the day I help you or anyone else is when I become nice and wear a pink dress with high heals  
  
Bakura: I bet that you will help some one and I will win 50 dollars from you  
  
Y. Bakura: fine I bet that then prepare to lose muhahahaha  
  
*inside bathroom*  
  
Y. Malik: so how do I do this again Honda  
  
Honda: its easy all you do it throw him in the toilet and let him have it *throws chibi malik in the toilet*  
  
Y.Malik: and let him have it *sprays chibi malik with anti chibi spray*  
  
Kalitra: noo not my chibi *runs to the bathroom*  
  
Malik: eh I was chibi you say  
  
Kalitra: *breaks door down* malik!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: ahhhh get away from me *breaks toilet*  
  
Kalitra: become chibi again please!  
  
Malik: no not ever!! *runs out of bathroom*  
  
Kalitra: why? *Starts crying*  
  
Y.Malik: now I have a troubled malik instead if the chibi one.  
  
Mai: I know a great therapist that can help him in his confusedness.  
  
Kaiba: since when do you have a therapist mai?  
  
Bakura: I think what she means is her fashion consultant  
  
Honda: eh Mai I think you need to get your order of therapists and consultant right.  
  
Lil: um sepiroth could you pass the cookie dough?  
  
Sepiroth: ok *passes cookie dough*  
  
Lil: Domo Arigatou  
  
Sepiroth: *mumbles* I will kill you all  
  
*door bell rings*  
  
Spark: I got it  
  
Everyone: nooo don't get the door last time you did you blew up Martha Stewart!!  
  
Spark: well that was a coincidence she got me mad  
  
Lil: ill get it spark you stay here and make cookies with sepiroth.  
  
Spark: ooo goodie *sits next to sepiroth*  
  
Sepiroth: leave me alone ill make the cookies for everyone  
  
Spark: no cause you'll do my job that's why  
  
Lil: and what would that be.  
  
Malik: I know what it means its poisoning  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Spark: what I do it every year.that's why  
  
Kaiba: so the laxative in the cookies last year were from you huh  
  
Spark: maybe. maybe not  
  
Mokuba: it was spark and Yami Malik I tell you!!!!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: little snitch why did your punk-ass had to tell *hits mokuba in the head*  
  
Kaiba: hey no one hits my brother in the head but me. And the little girl three doors from us  
  
Lil: ok im getting the door *opens door*  
  
*door opens*  
  
Yugi: well who is it  
  
Lil: squeeee it's the guys from Weiss Kurez  
  
Yami: Weiss who?  
  
Spark: Weiss Kurez the anime boy yami you need an upgrade  
  
Omi: hello everyone ^_^  
  
Aya: we had car problems cause someone drove over a road that contained land mines!  
  
Ken: hey don't blame me blame Youji he wanted to go the short way  
  
Youji: hey I saw a pretty women here *winks at Mai*  
  
Mai: *blushes*  
  
Jounochi: damn him and his good looks  
  
Honda: take it easy there tiger  
  
Jounochi: but he's all over my woman  
  
Mai: who said I was your woman *slaps jounochi in the face*  
  
Kaiba: thank god I will never experience women  
  
Yugi: why not kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: causes women are living psychopaths  
  
Malik: not all women are psychopaths some are wonderfully good people and really smart.  
  
Kalitra: O.O did Malik just give a good compliment?  
  
Bakura: yes I believe he did  
  
Aya: who are you people?  
  
Lil: squeeeeee *hugs aya and omi*  
  
Omi and Aya: hey get off of us  
  
Lil: no you both are so kawaii  
  
Yugi: but I thought I was the kawaii one in this house *pouts*  
  
Fan girls: awww so kawaii *hugs yugi*  
  
Yugi: lemme go im choking  
  
Spark: ahh kill the fan girls more will come soon  
  
Ken: now you know how we feel everyday when we work at the flower shop  
  
Weiss fan girls: ahhh its them *huddle near the window*  
  
Mai: oh hell no they aren't getting in here they bring more fan girls and fan boys here  
  
Honda: fan boys?  
  
Sepiroth: hello Mai is a girl and some boys like her  
  
Mai: some guys like me cause of the way I dress  
  
Youji: I like you cause of your wonderful personality and your charming looks *kisses Mai's hand*  
  
Jounochi: that baka *storms up to youji* what are you trying to do here  
  
Youji: nothing I just love this woman here  
  
Jounochi: then I challenge you *grabs Mai and kisses her hard*  
  
Mai: what was that for!?  
  
Jounochi: so will you accept?  
  
Youji: have you no class you animal!! So I will accept your challenge.  
  
kalitra: not to be a nosy person and all but what will you do for the challenge?  
  
Bakura: let Spark decide she's very tormented to do those decisions  
  
Spark: a challenge eh? You know we should have them go through a sword fight winner take all  
  
Youji: well since the challenge is set lets get things started  
  
Jounochi: umm I don't know how to use a sword unless you count that one time we were monsters and I used the flaming sword man.  
  
Yami: I think that counts a lot cause of your sword skills as that card  
  
Ken: you know youji doesn't know how to fight either he only fights with wire *laughs at youji*  
  
Youji: at least I know how to get the hook up with pretty girls *winks at mai*  
  
Mai: well you were the one who came here in the first place *blushes*  
  
Omi: wait there's no need for jealousy fights here ok  
  
Aya: let them fight let all the anger  
  
*door rings*  
  
Spark: who is it now I hope its not those evil fan girls *clings to ken*  
  
Ken: hey hey stop clinging on me!  
  
kalitra: ill get it *opens door*  
  
Bakura: who is it?  
  
Mokuba: *peeks at the door* yay it's the Rurouni Kenshin characters  
  
Kaiba: rurouni who what's that  
  
Kaoru: *hits kaiba on the head* you have problems if you don't know who we are  
  
Yami: who needs a upgrade now kaiba hahaha  
  
Yahiko: mokuba you're here thanks for the invite  
  
Megumi: we would have been here earlier if some FREELOADER didn't stall to go to the bathroom 16 times on the way here!  
  
Sanosuke: hey I drank a lot of tea and sake on the way here so I was bored and the bathrooms were crap  
  
Kenshin: now now sano be nice and be glad were here that we are  
  
Lil: *hugs kenshin really tightly*  
  
Kenshin: oro @_@  
  
Yahiko: oh great first kaoru and now this girl  
  
kalitra: wait you invited these kawaii people?  
  
Mokuba: yes why?  
  
Lil: since a lot of people might come well have a big party  
  
Omi: cool I wanna help  
  
To be continued.  
  
Lil: so you like my story so far hmm I know I haven't updated in awhile but hey im almost sacrificing my .hack//sign time to update so read and review and please give me some Ideas cause im near writers block  
  
Omi: I love you all read and review 


	8. more memories and weird stuff happens an...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi -Oh or any other characters objects ect. that I might mention here unless I only own my "house" and spark muhahahahaha and lucipants.  
  
Spark: hey since when do you own me!  
  
Lil: you signed a contract with the devil meaning me so I own you now haha that's what you get when you wished for that everlasting doughnut  
  
Spark: mmm everlasting doughnut *drools*  
  
Kaiba: idiot  
  
Yami: oh yea well what about the one time you wanted to get the worlds top computer parts and then you signed a contract with lucipants  
  
Mokuba: shut up Yami, Kaiba still is traumatized after that incident with lucipants.  
  
Lil: ok lucipants was a long time ago, Kaiba so get over him or else ill bring lucipants myself  
  
Yugi: I think we need to keep going with the party  
  
Omi: *holding ornaments* who wants to help bring these on the tree  
  
Malik: don't touch *snatches ornaments from omi* mine no touchy  
  
Bakura: what was that for Malik?  
  
Y.Malik: here we go again malik is gonna whine and complain about how his ornaments are special to him blah blah blah  
  
Aya: so, you mean his life story  
  
Kalitra: oo I like this *pulls out some pillows and blankets and some popcorn*  
  
Ken: hey you have to share some of that *takes some pillows and blankets*  
  
Malik: it all started with an orange ornament.  
  
Yugi: hey that's from the proud family no copyrighting here  
  
Malik: hey this is all fact not fiction so ha  
  
Honda: keep going small fry  
  
*While everyone was listing to maliks life story (and it was very boring) jounochi and youji were having a staring contest*  
  
Mai: umm where are the swords I thought this was a sword fight  
  
Lil: I think its cause they both cant fight with swords they are just gonna have other types of competitions with each other.  
  
Youji: you need to blink I can see it in your eyes  
  
*Hikaru Utada music plays*  
  
Jounochi: what the hell is this crap  
  
Lil: *hits Jounochi in the head* baka you have no taste in j-pop music  
  
Kaoru: this music is very interesting I like it *starts dancing*  
  
Kenshin: oro?  
  
Kalitra: yay dancing *grabs malik*  
  
Malik: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I was telling my story  
  
Honda: trust me no one wants your life story trust me  
  
Ken: blah blah it's all fake  
  
Aya: *sits in a corner* hmm I wonder how this will all end out  
  
Omi: I wanna be the Dj ok cause I can handle technology ^_^  
  
Mai: who should we invite  
  
Lil & Spark: we know who to invite ^__________________________^  
  
Kaiba: something tells me that this is gonna be one hella of party.  
  
Kalitra: hmmm *pulls out a huge guest list* here you can write all your guests in here  
  
Malik: oh my sister Isis she's good with ornaments and food mmmm food *drools uncontrollably causing a flood*  
  
Yami: hmmm how about that singer that you like so much lil?  
  
Yugi: I saw a pic of her on the Internet she really pretty  
  
Y.Bakura: and this is coming from a little boy  
  
Yugi: im not little *pouts*  
  
Fan girls outside: awwww so kawaii  
  
Kenshin: oro? Who are those people?  
  
Lil: will someone call security please!  
  
Mai: ill have security here in 2 minutes *calls on her cell phone*  
  
Jounochi: since when did mai get a phone and security?  
  
Bakura: I think youji gave them to her  
  
Youji: It was my sincere gift to her  
  
Yahiko: hey where's the party at you know?  
  
Sanoske: yea and the free food too  
  
Megumi: freeloader  
  
Sanoske: hater  
  
Kaoru: ok now everyone stop calling yourselves that you know that megumi is not a hater but I have to agree with her sano you are a freeloader  
  
Kenshin: now now everyone no arguing here  
  
Kalitra: *glomps kenshin* yay now it's a party  
  
Kesnhin oro?! @_@x  
  
Lil: hey that's my man your glomping there  
  
Kaoru: no he's mine  
  
*Kaoru Kalitra and lil pull on kenshin's arms and legs*  
  
All three of them: mine!!  
  
Kenshin: a little help here sano!  
  
Sanoske: *stuffing his face with food* umm could you wait at least two to three hours mmm this food is so good who made it  
  
Megumi: hey save some for the other people  
  
Spark: *drags sano and puts him in a cage* weee more bishi guys  
  
Sanoske: noooooo the precious food *grabs all the food he can take*  
  
Yahiko: what a pig oh well *eats from the fridge*  
  
Spark: oh hell no, no one goes through our fridge and lives to tell about it *hits yahiko on the head*  
  
Yahiko: x.x  
  
Y.bakura: if you need me ill be in my room *walks into his room*  
  
Megumi: I wonder what was that all about?  
  
Lil: oh lets see *puts her ear up against the door*  
  
Kaiba: umm guys the fan girls outside are trying to break the door down  
  
Spark: *scribbling on the floor* shine ryuchi shine ^_^  
  
Lil: spark do you still watch the Gravitation DVDs I brought?  
  
Spark: Yup ^^ na no da  
  
Sanoske: umm spark can you let me out of here please  
  
Lil: la li ho  
  
Malik: you calling me a ho?  
  
Lil: no you baka It's what shuichi says in Gravitation  
  
Spark: Gravi, Gravi ohhh yea *dances like a moron*  
  
Mokuba: weirdo  
  
Spark: that's WeIrDo to you  
  
Kaiba: umm you guys am I the only concerned on here come on look at the huge mob of fan girls here  
  
Mai: security is on its way so hang tight  
  
Kaoru: I know how to solve this *holds up straws*  
  
Kalitra: im not thirsty  
  
Everyone: *anime crash*  
  
Mai: O.O;  
  
Kaoru: hey it's not for drinking! We're playing a game here whoever gets the straw with the red mark on it gets kenshin!  
  
Lil: wait I saw this in a movie before your gonna cheat Kaoru  
  
Kaoru: hey who said I was gonna cheat. Here yahiko *gives straws to yahiko* there now no one will cheat understand?  
  
Yahiko: why me you old hag! You could have Megumi do it instead of me  
  
Sanoske: hey guys *rattles a cup* im a little hungry here  
  
Kaoru: I wont because Megumi cheats *death glares at Megumi*  
  
Megumi: so what if I cheat I'm a better player that you Kaoru  
  
Kenshin: hey there's no need for fighting here  
  
Spark: Sanoske you have enough food there my little pet  
  
Sanoske: *holds up a pudding cup* this wont cut it for me I need more food than this crap  
  
Kalitra: *sneaks around in the shadows* hehe I've got you now Malik  
  
Malik: *stand by a plant*  
  
Kalitra: I got you now *glomps malik*  
  
Kaiba: yes *takes out a camera* now I have it all on film malik being glomped by a girl  
  
Y.malik: yes I knew that one day he would get glomped by the many fan girls out there but out of all of them kalitra was the one to hug him and that's plain crazy  
  
Bakura: I would like a big Mac please with extra fries and super size it with an apple pie  
  
Yami: what? Does this look like a Mc Donald's to you *mimics the vendor* hello I'm Yami what can I do for you that is so lame Bakura!  
  
Y. Bakura: hey don't call him that cause he's my torture toy not yours Yami *hugs holds bakura close to him*  
  
Kalitra: umm what's going on?  
  
Spark: oo *starts taking pictures and filming the moment*  
  
Lil: no yaoi in this fic *grabs Aya's katana and swings it around*  
  
Bakura: x.x  
  
Aya: hey give that back!  
  
Omi: *still decorating and singing* jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way.  
  
Youji: no its jingle balls you freak *puts on a rubber suit*  
  
Lil & spark: ahhh its episode three all over again *covers their eyes*  
  
Mai: *blushes* youji your such an animal  
  
Youji: wait till you see me in bed *winks*  
  
Jounochi: oi don't talk to mai until one of us wins!  
  
Ken: *making cookies* do I know how to cook or not haha  
  
Youji: pansy!  
  
Omi: you scare me now  
  
Mokuba: geez Omi you have to be like me strong  
  
Kaoru: and puny *hits yahiko*  
  
Yahiko: ouches x.x I suffer too much  
  
Kenshin: well did any one win in the straws?  
  
*Kaoru, Kalitra and Lil hold up their straws*  
  
Kaoru: looks like I won yay *hugs kenshin*  
  
Kalitra: waa I wanted to hug kenshin v.v  
  
Lil: me too *sniff*  
  
Kenshin: oro @_@x  
  
Sanoske: hey ladies anyone wanna hug me  
  
Spark: oo I do *glomps sano*  
  
Sanoske: idiot anyone else but you!  
  
Spark: *big eyes* why sano don't you wuv me  
  
Y. Malik: no you mustn't look that's her kawaii face!  
  
Mai: I think it's too late for sanoske over there  
  
Sanoske: must.resist.kawaii face  
  
Aya: too late  
  
Omi: hey don't forget that were surrounded by girls everyday  
  
Fan girls: *scream* anata wa kawaii  
  
*A black hummer approaches the house*  
  
kalitra: I think that's the security guards right now?  
  
Spark: of course they are and what a nice hummer they have *grabs lil by the collar* how come we don't have a car like that?  
  
Lil: @_@ we don't have that much money to spend on a car like that ok  
  
*Door bell rings*  
  
Mokuba: I got it *opens the door*  
  
Guard #1: hello there little boy is the owner of the house here  
  
Mokuba: yeah she's here *yells* hey lil the bodyguards are here!  
  
Lil: hello there  
  
Bodyguard #2: were here to assist everyone here from these fan girls  
  
Kalitra: how much will it cost us cause not all of us have enough money  
  
Bodyguard #1: its ok our services are free but anything else is extra  
  
Spark: do you do catering?  
  
Guard 2: no that's a different division  
  
Sanoske: hey are their any female bodyguards?  
  
Kaiba: I think this is the time to ask on women  
  
Malik: everyday is a party here at this house  
  
Bakura: I still want my 50 dollars  
  
Y. Bakura: too bad loser I'm not helping anyone here haha  
  
Y. Malik: *carrying a box of sharp crystal daggers* umm a little help here?  
  
Y. Bakura: I got it *grabs the box and puts it on the table* you need to be more careful you fool  
  
Malik: I know lets call Isis my sister  
  
Bakura: O.O Yami Bakura you helped someone that means I win the bet!  
  
Y.Bakura: noo what I meant was. that. umm. oh man here *gives bakura 50 dollars*  
  
Bakura: don't forget the rest of our bet you have to wear a dress with a furry boa to top it off with high heals ^-^  
  
Yugi: hehe you have to wear a dress  
  
Mai: oh lemme pick your dress I know what colors match you and what colors and boa to use  
  
Kenshin: O.Ox  
  
Kalitra: lets just use these colors *pulls out pink and blue* these seem to match some how  
  
To be continued.  
  
Lil: so how do you like my story? Love it or hate it will still continue yay ^-^ and for those who don't like it o(^-^)O pop right in the face hehe  
  
Spark: *yawn* lil its 3 am can we please get some sleep?  
  
Mai: what should I do to yami bakura? I need your help on this one girls  
  
Kalitra: tell us who should we invite to our little shindig oh and you can be in this fic too all you have to do is ask? Come on don't be shy  
  
Bakura: read and review for the sake of cheese  
  
Kenshin: ~_~x  
  
Read and Review ^-^ ^O^ -^_^-  
  
. 


	9. more madness more guest i think we need ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Rurouni Kenshin, or any other anime characters or other things I wish I did but they belong to their respectable owners who created them.  
  
Lil: and so another day begins  
  
Spark: but that's not all we have two new people here today and their names are *drum roll*  
  
Kalitra: Kathy and Katy hurray ^-^  
  
Kathy: is this for real?  
  
Katy: where is anzu she must die!!!  
  
Mokuba: hello their welcome to the fic  
  
Ken: oh great more people I think were gonna need a bigger house or more room  
  
Aya: feh! As if these accommodations were good enough now were gonna get crowded  
  
Omi: be nice aya were having a party here now come here and help make some food  
  
Aya: no thank you, I rather stay in the corner here and be alone than make food  
  
Katy: Bakura!!!! *hugs bakura* yay my dear sweet bakura how I longed to hug you and love you and call you Gorge.  
  
Kalitra: Gorge?  
  
Kaoru: I guess she wanted to call him that  
  
Spark: hey he's my pet boy! no way can you touch him  
  
Katy: hater! you and Kaoru are haters  
  
Omi: hey that's not very nice to say you know  
  
Bakura: fine, I'll be called Gorge.  
  
Mai: I guess the pet names are popular  
  
Youji: what do you like to be called  
  
Mai: *blushes* um I uhh don't know  
  
Jounochi: hey you don't talk to Mai only I can  
  
Mai: since when do you control me?  
  
Jounochi: I uh.was.trying to protect you  
  
Mai: I don't need your protection you overprotective dog! *Slaps jounochi hard in the face*  
  
Katy: that was weird?  
  
Yugi: he can't accept rejection that easily  
  
Kenshin: oro?  
  
Kalitra: *Is on the T.V screen* constant over use of this language will blow your mind up  
  
Spark: hey how did she get in the T.V?  
  
Lil: I don't know I think she used some kind of magic?  
  
*Door opens and a lady with red hair and a small laptop Comes in*  
  
Washu: its basic science my slow minded friend  
  
Lil: *gasps* its Washu the greatest mad genius scientist in the whole galaxy!  
  
Spark: umm where's the other people like Tenchi and Ryoko  
  
Washu: right here in this little capsule *holds up small capsule*  
  
Spark: so how do I get them out?  
  
Washu: all you do is put a small droplet of water and presto!  
  
Kalitra: how do I get out of the T.V screen I hate the news  
  
Malik: im changing the channel *grabs the remote*  
  
Kalitra: noooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
Bakura: what are you changing it to?  
  
Malik: walking with Dinosaurs  
  
Kaiba: that's not good at all  
  
Yugi: ahh dinosaurs scary  
  
Yami: Yugi look! a dinosaur is right behind you *points behind Yugi*  
  
Spark: *jumps out in a purple dinosaur suit* grrr I'm the purple dinosaur coming to get you  
  
Yugi: ahh save me from the purple Dinosaur!!!  
  
Kathy: that's very mean don't you think?  
  
Y. Malik: feh I would have done a better job than this two-bit show  
  
Y.Bakura: *walks out with a blue dress* what kind of hell like punishment is this?!  
  
Bakura: you lost the bet so now you have to wear the dress and pay me 50 dollars  
  
Sanosuke: geez its just like when I lost all my money to dice  
  
Kaoru: well I'm bored anyone want something to drink?  
  
Yahiko: hey what is there to drink anyways?  
  
Mokuba: But what about the people in the capsule?  
  
Washu: *puts a drop of water on the capsule* there all finished  
  
*the tenchi cast pop out of the capsule*  
  
Sasami: ouch that ride was long and painful  
  
Kiyone: ouch Mihoshi you have your foot on my head  
  
Aeyka: oh tenchi are you ok?  
  
Ryoko: *clings to tenchi* oh tenchi did that ride scare you  
  
Tenchi: ryoko can you let go of me?  
  
Ryo-ohki: meow  
  
Kenshin: oro?  
  
Spark: yay more guests  
  
Kalitra: *running and screaming from the T-rex* will some one get me out of here!  
  
Wahsu: oh will you be quiet all you have to do is push the VCR button and out pops kalitra  
  
Y.Malik: can I get anything out of the VCR this way?  
  
Wahsu: yup just about anything you want from food to weapons  
  
Y. Bakura: excellent  
  
Kaiba: what was that?  
  
Honda: you better have a good reason to be evil like this  
  
Yugi: yah yami bakura *pushes the button on the VCR*  
  
*kalitra pops out*  
  
Yami: are you ok kalitra?  
  
Kalitra: no.more.dinosaurs.  
  
Spark: I guess she's traumatized  
  
Sepiroth: *glows white* muhahaha  
  
Lil: where have you been?  
  
Sepiroth: becoming one with the world  
  
Everyone: O.O becoming one with the world?  
  
Honda: what world are you talking about?  
  
Sepiroth: the wired  
  
Mai: someone has seen too much serial experiments lain  
  
Spark: uh-huh but I think he's talking about the world from .hack//sign  
  
Katy: really? I thought that world wasn't real  
  
Kathy: it is now  
  
Sanosuke: now what is this piece of garbage *kicks computer*  
  
Lil: nooo you fool that's a computer hah-ha it has Crim on my background ya ya  
  
Sanosuke: *looks closer* oh god he looks like me.hey good looking  
  
Kaiba: oh god not him again he's the top online bishi boy but why not me?  
  
Kathy: kaiba is a hot boy to me ^_^  
  
Spark: He MY hot boy!  
  
Kenshin: I wonder what rank im in ^_^  
  
Lil: curious kenshin stalks my computer for the top bishi list  
  
Kaoru: hey all he wants is to see how cute he really is  
  
Sanosuke: *still looking at crim* well now hot stuff you're my new twin  
  
Crim: *pops out from the screen* well if it isn't my brown haired twin  
  
Katy and Kathy: can he really do that?  
  
Yahiko: I guess he can.man he really is like sano O.O  
  
Crim: have any of you seen BT or Tsukasa around?  
  
Kathy: who is it?  
  
Kalitra: you all need to see .hack//sign more often  
  
Kenshin: oro? I live in the meji era I don't know what these futuristic things are yet that I don't  
  
Ken: that is true you know hey Omi do a testing on the kenshin cast ok?  
  
Omi: geez I m used for my brain a lot of the time ok one date testing coming up *pulls out a testing kit with tubes and wears a scientist outfit*  
  
Kaoru: um Mr. Omi I forgot to tell you I have a fear of needles  
  
Megumi: oh boy here we go again  
  
Sanosuke: Come one come all to hear Kaoru's story only 5 dollars for a good seat.  
  
Aya: sanosuke I think what you are doing is wrong  
  
Sanosuke: oh how is that so?  
  
Aya: I want some of the profits too  
  
*Everyone anime fall*  
  
Kaoru: SANOSUKE!!!!! *grabs her bokken and hits him on the head*  
  
Sanosuke: x.x  
  
Kaoru: whos next.how about you aya!! *hits aya*  
  
Aya: x.x  
  
Lil & spark: no poor aya *hugs aya*  
  
*noise from fan girls die down*  
  
kenshin and tenchi: did you guys hear that?  
  
*power goes off*  
  
kalitra: ok whose turn was it to pay the bills this week?  
  
Kathy & Katy: hey don't looks at us were guests  
  
Bakura: its sparks week to pay  
  
Spark: so I did pay with my small allowance for selling bakura plushies on the black market wahaha!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
*power goes back on*  
  
Yami: what the hell  
  
Mai: I wonder who did that  
  
*All of a sudden a big platform appears having lights and everything*  
  
katy: oooo shiny  
  
Kathy: I wonder who could it be?  
  
*the box suddenly opens as two boys dressed in pizza uniforms jump off*  
  
lil: well if it isn't cam  
  
Cam: hello there lil.*looks at all the women* WOMEN!!!! *clings to mai and megumi*  
  
Yugi: nani? What's with the outfits? The pizza boy thing is very weird and too high in fashion with the stage  
  
*the other boy hops off the stage and walks towards lil*  
  
lil: its duke yay *clings to him*  
  
Duke: hey lil *kisses her*  
  
Lil: did you miss me cause I know I missed you  
  
Cam: *pretends to gag somewhere*  
  
Spark: who the hell are you two?  
  
Katy: *examines the box* lucipants enterprises presents the pizza boys bringing fashion and pizza right to your front door with music and a platform. Don't call us well call you?  
  
Y.Bakura: lucipants!!!  
  
Kaiba: waaaaa hese a pizza man ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy *cries and hugs Mr. Friend* :_____:  
  
Mokuba: pansy ~_~  
  
Cam: hey you two movie aside *pushes jounochi and youji aside* its my turn to be with the pretty women *grabs mai and clings to her*  
  
Mai: hello there *blushes*  
  
Youji: ack another scum bag  
  
Megumi: ooh a pretty boy *sits next to cam*  
  
Ryoko: ooh hey cam *sits next to him*  
  
Kaoru: I don't know why but it seems the new guy has an effect on them  
  
Kiyone: it's amazing how he.*walks over to cam*  
  
*door bell rings*  
  
Malik: I got it *opens the door*  
  
*isis and the Yu Yu hakusho crew enter*  
  
Kurama: are we late?  
  
Isis: hello little brother ~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~ To be continued:  
  
Lil: *still clinging to duke and kissing his cheak* well my readers I leave it at a cliffie but don't be sad more will come soon  
  
Spark: read and review yall  
  
Cam: I want more women  
  
Yami: womanizer ~_~  
  
Katy and Kathy: read and review everyone!!! 


End file.
